


Headache

by dykeforseulgi



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fight Scene, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, anti-reylo, finn and rey training together, force vision, no relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykeforseulgi/pseuds/dykeforseulgi
Summary: rey had a lot on her mind since the battle of crait, and when finn asks her to train with him, everything she'd been keeping inside comes out in a way she hadn't anticipated.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Headache

“Heads up,” Finn said from a few feet away, tossing the staff to Rey. 

Rey’d been feeling a bit cloudy all morning, not quite herself. It hadn’t been long since the battle on Crait, and she really hadn’t felt like herself since then, but it had never been as bad as that morning. She couldn’t think straight, practically couldn’t even see straight with the incessant pounding in her head.

When Finn asked her if she wanted to train with him she thought it was the perfect opportunity to clear her head of all the muck that had been consuming her from head to toe. She was half surprised when she actually caught the staff, Finn’s words having sounded almost completely muffled in her ears. 

As soon as that staff hit her hands and they began, the world went black. Until she saw her target.

He’s hidden, cloaked, but she’s always been able to see through his deceptions. Her head wasn’t clouded anymore, she knew exactly what she had to do here, now. She didn’t know where she was or how she was there in that moment, but she did know she wasn’t gonna let this opportunity slip through her fingertips again.

Rey had tried all she could, exhausting every bit of hope she had left in Ben. All that was left now was the shell of who he used to be, who she never knew. All that was left was Kylo Ren. 

She hated this feeling rising within her. Rey wanted so desperately to be able to save him, even if only for Leia’s sake, for Han’s memory, for just the simple belief that someone can still have light within them despite having committed atrocities. As she thought of this hope, though, she also had to think of all he’d done. 

Rey knew giving into these temptations to kill Kylo Ren would mean giving a little bit of herself to the dark side, to the exact thing she hated him so much for. But seeing him standing before her, mask and all, these temptations kept growing within her. 

It was dark all around them, essentially only illuminated by the blue and red glows of their respective lightsabers. The ground was wet, slippery. They were in a cave of some sort, she assumed. The moisture was beginning to seep through the worn soles of Rey’s shoes as it felt like an eternity had passed standing there, the two of them accessing their situation, neither one wanting to be the first or the last to make a move. 

Kylo made the decision for the both of them, charging at her with all the speed he could manage on the smooth, uneven floor beneath him, his lightsaber pointed outwards towards Rey. She didn’t move, didn’t budge, waiting until the last possible second to dodge his forward attack. Just as the lightsaber was about to make contact, Rey spun leftward, the Force allowing her to remain airborne as she evaded him.

He’d been running too fast to stop when he would have wished to, his momentum causing him to be far enough away from the girl to not be able to quickly take another stab at her. Her evasion caused the anger, the darkness, to rise further within him. Everything she did, no matter how small the act, only served to increase his hatred for her and everything she represented. His old life, his family, the Jedi, the resistance, the light. 

They both saw eliminating each other as the key to what they wanted. For him, he wanted to forget everything. Kylo never wanted to think about the memories he shared with the family he once knew, the days at home with Han, the transmissions from Leia who was off on far away planets on political business, the hours spent training with Luke. The good memories hurt more than the bad ones, and, in his eyes, at least the bad ones allowed him to be further consumed by the dark side. 

For her, she wanted justice. She knew the death of Ben would devastate Leia, but she also knew that the death of Kylo Ren was what the galaxy needed. The First Order now had a death grip on the galaxy as she knew it, and she couldn’t let him destroy everything, everyone that she loved. He’d already done enough damage, she couldn’t handle another loss. Rey thought this was ironic, that she had to cause a loss to be able to prevent more from happening, but she knew there wasn’t a way around it anymore. 

Before another thought could pass through her mind, Kylo was again beside her. As he moved his lightsaber towards her, Rey thrust hers upward to clash with it, blocking his second attempt. Their lightsabers remained locked, Rey gaining the upper hand as she continued to push against the opposing saber, slowly but surely leading it downwards to the ground beneath them, causing a sizzle as the fiery, red blade hit the cool dampness. 

Rey, sensing the weakness growing in his arms, relented before swiftly sweeping the lightsaber to the opposite side of their bodies, hitting her opponent’s leg, leaving a large rip in both his clothing and his skin.

Before Kylo had the chance to react, Rey kicked his legs out from under him. She figured by now he would have made some sort of attempt at a rebuttal, but he stayed silent, stayed still. She stood over him, knowing she had his life in her hands. She wasn’t sure of what to do just yet, but she didn’t want to let him gain his strength back, so she took her lightsaber and held it just above his throat, close enough for him to feel the heat, the slow burn of the lightsaber, but not enough to do anything of real consequence. 

She took a deep breath in, trying to center herself, trying to figure out what it is that she really wanted. Her concentration was interrupted, finally now hearing him say something to her.

“Rey,” he said, so quiet, so strained that she wasn’t even sure she was really hearing him say anything.

She heard it again, but louder this time. But what was unusual was that it didn’t sound like Kylo Ren. It sounded like Finn. But how could that be? They were alone here, she was sure of it, and the sound couldn’t be coming from anywhere but beneath her saber. 

She moved to take the helmet off of Kylo’s head, wanting confirmation of who she was really fighting. But as she began to lift it off, everything went black once again. 

When Rey opened her eyes again, she wasn’t in the dark, desolate cave anymore. She was back in that small, padded training room in the resistance base. As soon as she realized, she lifted the staff off from Finn’s throat, helping him back up from his position on the ground.

She was out of breath, and ashamed at her complete loss of control, loss of awareness. She let out a small, “I’m sorry,” barely even making eye contact with Finn.

“Don’t worry about it,” Finn replied, “you okay, though? It felt like you weren’t even in the room with me anymore.”

“Yeah. I’m fine. Just have a bit of a headache, that’s all.”

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this prior to seeing TROS so it was interesting to look at this vs the movie. i did this as an assignment for my writing class and i thought it turned out well so i decided to post it hehe. anyway fuck reylo, lesbian rey rights only
> 
> twitter: posephdameron


End file.
